


i'll spend forever wondering if you knew, i was enchanted to meet you

by pvnkflamingo



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ContraAcordeão, M/M, Pre-fluff, Soulmate AU, Your soulmate's name is written on your skin AU, burritos in love, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Esse trabalho é uma versão há muito prometida da lendária última noite de Vadão em Buenos Aires, sob o olhar de Martin, no universo em que almas gêmeas existem e carregam o nome um do outro escrito na pele. É o parzinho da "on this night and in this light". Leiam aquela primeiro, inclusive.Acá, señor Arthie, dueño de mi corazón, nombre em mi pensamientos. Espero que goste 💙💛[Título: trecho de Enchanted, de Taylor Swift]





	i'll spend forever wondering if you knew, i was enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on this night and in this light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941859) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 



> Esse trabalho é uma versão há muito prometida da lendária última noite de Vadão em Buenos Aires, sob o olhar de Martin, no universo em que almas gêmeas existem e carregam o nome um do outro escrito na pele. É o parzinho da "on this night and in this light". Leiam aquela primeiro, inclusive. 
> 
> Acá, señor Arthie, dueño de mi corazón, nombre em mi pensamientos. Espero que goste 💙💛
> 
> [Título: trecho de Enchanted, de Taylor Swift]

 

O silêncio tinha se tornado a regra naquelas últimas horas, quebrado apenas pelo rádio tocando músicas tranquilas. Se antes Vadão havia falado ininterruptamente sobre suas desventuras e descobertas, naquele momento as palavras pareciam fugir-lhe; o vinho, o clima, a situação, as desculpas seriam muitas. Nenhuma foi pedida, nenhuma foi oferecida. 

Sentados lado a lado no chão do quarto, com uma garrafa quase vazia entre eles, deviam dar uma bela foto, pensou Martin. Paulino e Miguel haviam saído há pouco tempo, mas podiam ser horas; além do olhar de cumplicidade entre os dois quando concordaram em ficar ali, Vadão e Martin se mantiveram presos em pensamentos próprios. O loiro sentia que tinha muito a falar, talvez por causa da bebida que o deixava agradavelmente calmo e comunicativo. Mas algo o segurava, fosse o silêncio do outro, que parecia ser tão contagiante quanto seu falatório ininterrupto, ou a sensação de que aquele silêncio era um pouco sua culpa - teria dito algo errado? 

O loiro se espreguiçou, determinado a não se deixar abalar. Não podia viver esperando agradar a todos, e não podia se reprimir por isso.

“A história deles dá muito o que pensar, não é mesmo?” disse Martin, estabelecendo um contato. Vadão pareceu acordar de um devaneio muito intenso e o olhou fixamente, sem responder. O loiro continuou. “Eu nunca me canso de ouvir. Pensar em como a vida deles poderia ser diferente caso não tivessem se encontrado tão cedo. Passaram por muita coisa juntos, é bonito de ver.”

Vadão não respondeu imediatamente. Tomou um gole do vinho quente que restava na garrafa. “É o conto de fadas perfeito de almas gêmeas, sim. Nunca acreditei muito nisso mas… Eles têm um relacionamento legal. Se é por serem almas gêmeas eu não sei, pode ser só uma coincidência feliz, não?” a voz do moreno carregava certo cansaço. 

“Não acredita então? Que há uma pessoa perfeita para você?” indagou Martin, genuinamente curioso. Era uma opinião um tanto quanto incomum, ainda que casamentos e relacionamentos entre pessoas que não eram alma gêmeas fossem cada vez mais frequentes.

“Não acho que seja tão importante assim. É só um nome… E se… E se a suposta alma gêmea nunca cruzar seu caminho? E se viver muito distante, uma vida completamente diferente? A pessoa tem que se conformar com uma vida sem se relacionar com ninguém?” o olhar de Vadão parecia implorar por uma resposta, e o loiro interrompeu o movimento de sua mão direita antes que esta pudesse acariciar o rosto do brasileiro, na tentativa (totalmente inapropriada) de oferecer um conforto não-solicitado.

“Não é errado se relacionar com outras pessoas”, lembrou Martin, sorrindo despreocupado. 

“Não é errado, mas e se você quiser ficar com aquela pessoa que você escolheu pra si? E pior, e se você encontra a sua alma gêmea e dá tudo errado? O que você faria?” 

“Acho que… Não sei se conseguiria me apaixonar de verdade por outra pessoa. Acho que eu pensaria na minha alma gêmea o tempo todo, e ficaria triste imaginando que ele poderia estar sozinho por aí, me procurando talvez. Agora, se as coisas dessem errado… Não sei. Talvez continuaria tentando, se sentisse que valesse a pena e realmente o amasse muito.” Martin sentia que era capaz de encarar qualquer briga com pessoas que amava com calma e serenidade, tentando entender o ponto do outro. 

Vadão ficou quieto, pensativo. “Você acredita mesmo nisso, então.” 

“ _Sí_. Ou, pelo menos, quero muito acreditar e acabo acreditando de verdade”

O brasileiro refletiu por alguns segundos. “Já imaginou como deve ser pra casais com nomes muito comuns? Um João e uma Maria, um José e uma Ana. Será que não acontece de se enganarem?”

“Deve acontecer. O mundo é louco desse jeito.” riu Martin. Vadão o acompanhou, e o ar pareceu ficar mais leve, menos carregado de questões difíceis. 

O loiro se levantou do chão, contente por parecer mais calmo e sóbrio do que realmente se sentia e por não ter caído e feito papel de ridículo. Esticou o corpo, sentindo o cansaço do dia todo tomando conta de si, e estendeu a mão para o brasileiro. “Quer dormir? A cama é grande o suficiente.” 

Vadão olhou para a mão que lhe era estendida e pareceu travar; Martin sentiu que vivia um déjà vu da despedida que tiveram mais cedo no aeroporto, e interpretou aquela reação como desconforto. 

“Eu…” começou o moreno, parecendo procurar as palavras certas. “... não sei se estou com sono ainda” 

O argentino balançou a cabeça, um tanto rápido demais, e recolheu sua mão. “Sem problemas. Mas sinta-se a vontade. Deve ser mais confortável que o estofado do Jorge.” E piscou, com um sorriso torto. 

“Ei, não fala mal do Jorge, respeita a condição dele.” avisou Vadão, apontando o indicador para o loiro, tentando soar sério e falhando.

Martin levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição. “ _Perdón_ , tenho muito respeito e admiração pelo Jorge.” 

“É bom mesmo” 

“Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?” perguntou o argentino, olhando para o homem no chão, que o observava atenciosamente.

“Talvez.” 

Martin sorriu e desligou o rádio, deitando-se de costas na cama, o braço esquerdo sob a cabeça, pensativo. Aquele dia havia sido realmente fora do comum, em muitos aspectos, mesmo para ele que levava uma vida nada convencional, cercado de todos os tipos de pessoas, dificilmente dormindo duas noites seguidas no mesmo lugar. Talvez o encontro com os brasileiros fosse parte disso, dessa série de pequenos eventos que o deixaram com uma sensação estranha de que estava deixando algo passar; talvez eles fossem a causa. Fechou os olhos, apenas parcialmente atento aos sons da madrugada fora do quarto de hotel. 

Após alguns minutos, ouviu um suspiro suave e sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado. Decidiu manter os olhos fechados. “ _Buenas noches_ , Vadão”, disse, baixinho. 

“Bons sonhos”, foi a resposta quase sussurrada, a voz rouca de desuso, que ainda assim soava totalmente desperta. 

 

...

 

Quando acordou, estava sozinho. O quarto de hotel estava silencioso, tranquilo, frio. Martin procurou por sinais do brasileiro que, até onde se lembrava, havia adormecido ao seu lado.

Sentia-se mais frustrado do que gostaria de admitir, e não sabia nem mesmo explicar o porquê. Havia se encantado por Vadão, de alguma forma, e sentiu, durante aquelas horas que pareciam tão curtas, algum tipo de conexão se formar entre eles.

O Opala amarelo chamado Jorge já devia estar a caminho do Brasil, atraindo olhares por onde passasse. Isso o fez sorrir, e sentiu-se mais leve. Não havia porquê se chatear com o sumiço de Vadão.

 “ _Fue encantador conocerte_ ” suspirou Martin, pensando com carinho nos momentos compartilhados no dia anterior. Algo lhe dizia que voltariam a se encontrar. 


End file.
